


The Pup

by NephtheFeral



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Father-Child Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Bonding, adoptive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: A few years after the events in Anima city, things are calm and peaceful, and Shirou has decided he wants to officially be a father. He adopts the young child Nagisa; a child who has been in and out of foster homes for most of their life. Both Shirou and Nagisa navigate the new challenge of a new family, and the challenge of them being a human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Pup

**Author's Note:**

> haha comfort fankids go brrrr. Motivation hard and depression high so I be workin on cute comfort fics to help

I watched the buildings go by as we drove through the city. Thousands of huge buildings that surrounded us.   
The city was beautiful, much more beautiful than it showed on the websites. The case worker had told me all about it, trying to get me hyped up for the whole thing. I was being adopted after all. I was going to live here for the rest of my life. Well, at least for as long that I needed to be raised that is.   
But it almost felt unheard of that a beastman would want to adopt a human. Just because the city started to allow humans in didn’t mean the two were automatically getting along, there was still a lotta stuff between them. Or so I’ve heard.   
But that didn’t make me any less happy to be adopted.   
I was a little nervous if I had to admit it.   
It was a completely new environment and I didn’t know what I was in store for, if anything. But the case worker had told me that everything would be explained to me.   
Things would be okay.   
I would be okay.   
Speaking of my case worker, the click of the car door opening snapped me out of my thoughts.   
“Nagisa, we’re here.” he said, then holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me out of the truck and onto the ground.   
We were at some kinda plaza I think, I wasn’t really sure.

He walked me around the truck and saw the lady from the website standing there. All poised and professional.

She held a smile as she looked at me and seemed calm

“Ah, Nagisa, how nice to finally meet you. I’m the mayor, welcome to Anima city.” she greeted, then holding out her hand to shake.   
I looked up at the case worker, shuffling a bit closer to him.    
“Say hi, Nagisa.” He said softly, an encouraging smile on his smile.   
“Hi…” I mumbled, feeling shy and anxious. I ended up clinging to his arm, hiding behind him as I looked up at her.

“I’m sorry, they’re quite shy, they aren’t used to having to deal with strangers much.” he told her.   
She simply chuckled, lowering her hand and bringing it behind her back.   
“Oh that’s quite alright. I understand it must be hard coming to a new city all by yourself. That’s such a brave thing for you to do, Nagisa.” She told me.   
That made me smile a bit, feeling happy about being called brave.   
I was!   
It was really scary to go to a new place all alone with no adults. Well, other than mr. case worker.

He bent down to me height, gaining my attention.   
“I’m going to leave you in the hands of miss mayor. She’s really nice and is going to show you around and tell you about the city. Is that alright, or would you like me to stay with you for a bit?” he asked.   
“Um…” I thought for a second. Mr. caseworker was nice, but I knew I had to get used to the city. And this lady seemed really nice too. I felt like I could trust her. Plus, I could always call mr. caseworker if I really needed to.   
“I can go with miss mayor.” I told him, gaining a large smile in return. He ruffled my hair.   
“That’s great, I’m so proud of you, that’s so brave.” He told me, then standing up.

The mayor held her hand out to me to take, and I accepted it with hesitance.   
The mayor and mister caseworker exchanged a few words. I wasn’t really listening to be honest. It was grown up talk.

Then I watched him give one final smile, then heading back to the car and starting it up to leave. So I looked back up at the mayor, gaining a welcoming and soft smile.

“Are you ready to see the city?”   
I nodded, and then we started to walk. Just at a slow and nice pace. Maybe she didn’t have work today so she was able to go slow and relax. 

“Do you know what Anima City is?” She asked, looking down at her for an answer.   
I nodded.   
“Mhm. I-It’s um… it’s a city made for beastman to be safe. But now humans can go here too so they can be friends.” I told her.   
“That is correct. And how do you feel to be here in Anima city?”

She felt like a teacher almost. I usually didn’t really like talking to people but I felt obligated to answer her questions. But then again, she was the mayor, so maybe she just wanted to make sure I was feeling okay. She did know the city the best after all.   
“Um… I dunno. I don’t like being in new places…” I sorta mumbled. “But this place looks nice I guess.”   
“Well, I assure you that this place is very welcoming. There are many nice people here that will help you to feel comfortable. We’re very understanding.” she reassured. 

I believed her, feeling some tension leave that I didn’t even know was there. 

As we took our walk she told me many things.

She told me some of the important parts of the city like the hospital, the big arena place, and the city hall which we were slowly heading to. 

She told me about all the programs and playgrounds for people my age. The nice schools. The pretty parks.   
They even held really cool and big festivals! She told me that I might be able to go to a festival soon if I felt comfortable enough.   
It made me feel a little better about the whole thing. The whole being in a new city that was really different than I was used to.

She even started to talk about the person who was adopting me.   
She told me that he was a really good man. That he was a really good protector and wanted to help protect the city. She was a good friend of his apparently, so I trusted her word.

Soon enough we made it to the city hall. It was a super tall building and looked like something out of some cool space movie.

We ended up going in an elevator, and it went really high up. We ended up stopping at one of the high floors, the door opening to a really big room that looked like a fancy office space.

And standing in it was a beastman. Big and intimidating in his trench coat. His fur stuck out the side looking like they were packed in.   
The wolf looked over to us, his hands in his pockets and his face neutral.

“This is Ogami Shirou. He’s the one who adopted you. Say hello to your new father.” Miss Mayor said, walking forward with me to stand near the beastman. But I didn’t notice when she stepped back, leaving me standing there and looking up at him.

He took a few steps towards me.   
“Nagisa…” he said, his voice deep and gruff.   
He kneeled down to my height, eyes focused on me.   
He held out his hand, gloved and gestured for me to take it.   
I was hesitant, but I did. Miss mayor said that he was a good and nice man, so I would trust her.   
I put my hand on his, realizing how small I was compared to him. Though I didn’t expect for him to pull me into a hug. It was close yet somehow gentle.

My face was in his neck, buried under the thick fur that he had. It was a blueish color, and it was course. But it was also warm, like some old family dog that you liked to cuddle with. 

It made me feel… safe.

Comfortable. Almost tired.   
I let myself lean on him, embracing the fluffy warmth that his body held. A big sigh of relief escaped my body as I closed my eyes to relax.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you, I’ve been waiting for this.”

I could feel his arms wrapped around me. Big and warm. One of his hands was on my back. I could feel the claws almost, even if they were gloved. And the little pieces of fur that were poking out from his gloves. The ends of his jacket brushing against my back.   
I almost felt sleepy.   
Maybe it was the fur. I didn’t really know. But I felt safe and good, and I guess that was all that really mattered.

What I didn’t expect was for him to pick me up, eyes widening a little in confusion as I looked around on the lower floor. He held me up with his other arm, and I felt myself pressed up against the big fluff of fur around his neck. It was like he was trying to bury me in it. It was relaxing in a weird way. It made me feel a bit better about being picked up.

I rested my hands in his fur, gripping gently and burying my head into it. It smelled really nice. Warm and a bit like cinnamon. Or like a doggy when you snuggled with them and their nice fur. I looked over a bit, and saw miss mayor again. I saw she was opening her mouth and saying words, but I couldn’t really hear what she was saying. I looked up and saw Shirou’s mouth moving too and some words coming out. It was all just noises though and some blurry words. 

“Say goodbye to the mayor.” I heard the deep voice speak up, clear and loud almost. But cool and smooth.   
“Bye bye..” I mumbled, raising my hand to give a small wave, looking towards the mayor.   
I snuggled my face into his fur again, and could feel him start to walk again. We soon walked back into the elevator, and he chose to go all the way back down. It felt a bit longer than last time. But soon enough I felt the warm sun outside on my back, and the nice scent of flowers and grass that was in the parks. 

As scared as I had been of this place, it was so safe. So relaxing. It felt so much nicer than the other cities I had been to. It was much less crowded and it felt cleaner. Everything was sunnier and it felt nicer in general. It didn’t make me feel anxious with all the usual big and mean people. It felt new and fresh and open. Maybe it’s cause the beastman people who lived here liked it. I liked it too. I wonder if we liked a lotta the same things.

I could feel him take a few more steps before pausing and looking down at me. He pulled me away a bit and looked me in the eye.   
“Would you like to go to the park, Nagisa?” he asked, his voice soft. Or at least trying to be.   
“There’s one nearby. It has a nice playground for you to play on, and it has some flowers that have been planted there recently. School for the kids your age isn’t out yet, so you shouldn’t have to worry about the other children.”   
I blinked, thinking for a second before speaking up.   
“Okay.” I said quietly. “I wanna go to the park and play.” I confirmed.   
He smiled softly, bringing me back up to snuggle in his fluff before starting to walk again. 

He seemed to respect my liking for silence. Just enjoying the nice warm peace. The slight sounds of breeze and the sights.   
It was all so nice.

  
It wasn’t too long to reach the park. He sat down on a bench and set me down. It was like any other playground, but it was a bit bigger. It looked really fun and it was bright and had some cool slides and tubes. I always liked the different ladders they had to climb. I liked to climb a lot of things! And if things were bigger, that would mean I would get to climb even more!

In reality, it was probably made bigger for the other beastman children so they could play more and have better fun. But it still sounded fun to me.   
I looked up at him, trying to see what he was thinking.   
“Can I go?” I asked him, trying to see if it was okay. And to that he simply smiled, chuckling softly under his breath as he looked down at me.   
“Yes, of course. That’s why we brought you here. Now go and play.” he made a gesture towards the playground.

So I turned and walked towards it. I ended up climbing a little stair like rock wall that went onto the playground. I went up a bit to one of those swirly slides that went in circles. It was bright pink and made you go down really fast! So I made sure to go down it another time! But then I looked over and saw the swings; so I ran back over to Shirou and looked up at him to get his attention. He had been watching me the whole time from the bench.

“What do you need, little one?” he asked.   
“Swings.” I said, point over to the swing set. “Can you push?” I asked. I liked the swings, but it was really hard to do it myself. I liked to go high up and feel that weird tummy feeling that you got when you got all high up and fast.   
“Sure.” he said, getting up and then following me over to the swings. I skipped over, plopping down on one of the seats and gripping the chains. He came up behind me, tall and gently gripping the upper part of the chain.   
“Ready?”   
“Mhm!”   
“Holding on tight?”   
“Mhm!”   
“Well then here we go.” he said, then gently pulling back the swing and pushing it forward. I grinned as I felt myself go up high, kicking my legs in the air and giggling at the rushy feeling that went through me. He kept lightly pushing me, pushing with his hand gently on my back to make me go back and forth.   
I kept giggling and laughing, feeling really happy and giddy right now!   
“Higher higher!”   
“Alright, but not too high.”

He continued helping me push into I got really high! I got to push my legs out and act like I was flying in the air or something! It was really fun and made me really happy! But then he started to slow the pushing, and he said he wanted to take a break. So I tried to help him stop it, but it didn’t really work since my feet didn’t touch the ground. He had to stop it for me.   
But I was in a good mood! So when it was over, I rushed right back to the playground to try and test more of it out. I wondered if they had more playgrounds like this all over anima city!

I made my way over to one of the bright pink slides. It was tall and big, and it looped around a bunch of times! I went down it and I really liked it! It was fast and fun! So I wanted to try and go up it. I was really good at climbing, so I bet I could do good at climbing the slide! Mr agent always said I was good at climbing the slides when he took me to playgrounds!

So I got myself up, hands holding onto the sides as I tried to step my way up. It was slippery but I was getting it! Well, until I slipped. I lost my grip, my feet slipping against the slippery slide. This happened sometimes so I wasn't too surprised, and the going down fast part was kind of fun!   
But what I didn’t expect was for the rush of wind and the sudden feeling of gloved hands on me. It stopped me in my slippery descent and I looked up to see the wolf beastman himself. He looked worried and tense as he gripped onto me. He picked me up and placed me back onto the ground, lowering himself to my eye level. He looked anxious.   
“What were you doing?!”   
“Going up the slide.” Wasn’t it obvious?   
“Why?” he seemed worried and frantic.   
“Cause it’s fun!”   
“You could’ve gotten hurt!”   
“No, I’ve done it a bunch of times. I’m good at climbing.” I explained.   
He sighed, looking tired and placing his hands on my arms. He gripped them lightly.

“You could’ve gotten hurt.”   
“But I didn’t.”   
“But you could’ve.” he repeated, looking me in the eye.

I was silent for a few seconds.   
“But I didn’t.” I repeated. To which he sighed and then chuckled lightly. 

“How about we go get something to eat, yeah? I’m sure you’re hungry.” he said softly.   
I nodded, thinking about the kinds of things I could eat. I wonder if they had different types of food here. I hope that they were yummy at least.

“Alright little one, let’s get going.” he said, and then picked me up again. He held me tight, face pressed up against his fur. He moved his big trench coat a bit over me, covering me almost as he got me all comfy.   
As we started walking, I looked up at him resting my chin on the big fluffy fur.

“Where are we gonna eat?”

“We’re going to a cafe. It’s small and there’s never many people. It might have some things you’ll like.”   
“I want chicken.”

He looked down at me, a soft smile on his face.   
“Oh really?”   
“Mhm. I want the uh...grilled chicken stuff with the salad! The fancy stuff grown ups get!”

He chuckled lightly, seeming amused by this.   
“I don’t think you’d be able to handle all of that. It’d be a bit much.”   
“Oh..” I brought my gaze down, letting out a disappointed sigh and resting my chin in the fluffy again.   
“Well I want chicken tenders then.”   
“I’m sure we can get you that.”

“And soda!! I want that too!”   
Another chuckle.   
“We’ll see.”   
“Awww!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
